


优等生

by WangL



Series: 带卡短篇合集 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangL/pseuds/WangL
Summary: 带土24岁，卡卡西18岁体内射尿play，卡自慰
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: 带卡短篇合集 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833247
Kudos: 14





	优等生

卡卡西在床头柜中摸索着，当摸到一个小小的凸起之时，他毫不犹豫将它按下，旁边的墙上露出来了一个小暗门，他从里面拿出了一个小盒子，是他背着带土买的跳蛋。

当初说好等卡卡西高考完就做爱的约定现在看来已经被带土忘到九霄云外了。带土已经一周没有回过家了，虽然每天都会打电话给他说今天依旧是加班，卡卡西嘴上说着理解。但是内心深处还是免不了带上了一层失落。

昨天就是带土没回家的第七天了，卡卡西控制不住与带土大吵了一架，接着就上购物网站搜索跳蛋随便挑了一个销量高好评多的店铺购买。没想到快递这么迅速，没给卡卡西反悔退货的机会就送货上了门，卡卡西毫不犹豫将跳蛋藏到了暗格里，仿佛还是那个害怕被家长知道买了不该买的东西的小孩子。在今天带土再一次表示不会回家之后，卡卡西愤怒地将手机甩到了床上，将衣裤褪去，走进卫生间。

在灯光的照耀下，卡卡西那介于少年与青年之间的身躯毫无保留地暴露在了镜子中。他一手拿着跳蛋，另外一只手沾满了粘稠的润滑液体，自言自语说着：“应该是……这样吧？”卡卡西迟疑地将一根手指向后穴伸去，他不敢探入的太深，仅仅放入了半个指节。在此之前他从未经历过人事，连自渎都是带土帮助他，而带土最多抚摸他的身躯，然后用手撸动阴茎带给卡卡西感官上的高潮。

卡卡西转身背对着镜子，他看着镜子中自己的手指插入了穴中，似乎是紧张的原因，穴口缓慢地一张一缩，他感受到肠肉挤压着手指，内里仿佛有空虚感慢慢席卷着卡卡西全身，他无法自制伸入了第二个手指，向自己身体的更深处探去。卡卡西在镜子中看着因为陌生汹涌的快感而全身泛着粉红的自己，恍惚中感受到了一种陌生。

这还是我吗……？卡卡西开始不由自主抽插在身体里的手指，他想起来在学校论坛曾经看到过一个传闻，学习成绩好、IQ高的人可能因为犒赏系统比较发达，所以一般性欲可能会强于一般人。当时论坛还因此引发了一场辩论，觉得这个假信息的代表人物就是卡卡西本人。回家之后卡卡西还当笑话讲给了带土听，现在想来……似乎是有点道理的？

后穴因为润滑液与手指的摩擦而泛起了白沫，卡卡西的分身也半勃起，他试探着将跳蛋抵住了穴口，一点点将体内送去，因为后穴第一次被撑大的不适感让他微微皱起了眉头，但还是将整个跳蛋送入了穴内。可能是因为穴内太紧的缘故，跳蛋无法向更深处推进，浅浅的卡在了穴口，感觉时时刻刻要掉出来一般。而穴内的瘙痒让卡卡西忍不住夹紧了腿，后穴也跟着缩紧，不让跳蛋掉出。

“好像跳蛋的遥控器不在快递盒内，是商家送忘了……唔！”卡卡西被跳蛋猝不及防的震动刺激到跪倒在了地上，他蜷缩起了身子，跳蛋在不知节制地高速震动着，一点一点开扩卡卡西体内未被发掘的地方。卡卡西尝试站起，却又被跳蛋新一轮的攻势折腾地双腿发抖，只能勉强站立，如果不是有墙壁依靠，估计是站立都难了。

卡卡西扶着门把手，缓慢向门外挪动着，可是他他只要迈开步子，跳蛋就随着走动的频率毫不犹豫地肏弄着他。跳蛋摩擦过了敏感点，卡卡西期盼着他赶紧离开，又想要它更加用力的摩擦。这个跳蛋似乎不是一个冰冷的机器，他仿佛听到了卡卡西的心声，对着他的前列腺快速震动着，卡卡西瞬间抓紧了门把手，他勉强自己拉开门，意料之外又情理之中，带土正坐在他们的床上拿着他的手机，对卡卡西露出了意味深长的笑容。

“宇智波……该死！带土……！唔……！果然是你！是你先拿到快递把遥控拿走再送回到家里的吧！也就是说你早就知道了！”卡卡西咬牙切齿地说道，虽然因为后穴跳蛋强烈的震动，让他说出来的话软绵绵的毫无威慑，反而像小孩子向家长撒娇。

“不不不，”带土慢条斯理地脱去西装，顺手扯了扯领带，缓步走向卡卡西，“你连你自己买的东西都不知道吗？这个跳蛋是可以绑定手机遥控的，我只是提前绑定了而已。当你使用它的时候，就会自动提醒我了。”

带土弯下腰，将卡卡西横抱起来。突然悬空的卡卡西反射性抱住了带土的脖子，后穴也更加紧缩。带土设置了自动遥控，感受到穴越紧致，遥控就能将跳蛋的功率调到最大。跳蛋不知疲惫地在卡卡西的前列腺上机械地震动着，卡卡西被刺激地无力继续抱住带土，差点整个身子滑到地上。带土急忙将卡卡西抱紧，小心翼翼地将他放到床上，嘴里还在抱怨：“你怎么这么不小心啊，摔倒了怎么办？”

卡卡西气得简直说不出话来：“要是你……也被一直刺激敏感点……唔！看你说不说得出来这么简单的话……！快给我关掉啊带土！”

“好好好！马上关马上关！”带土急急忙忙去寻找手机，好不容易找到了，却发现自己指纹解不开锁，又手忙脚乱的输完密码找到绑定的软件关掉了跳蛋的震动。他回头望向卡卡西下身，发现他的阴茎翘得老高，龟头溢出的清液让整个柱身都水灵灵的。带土轻笑着用手指轻弹了一下他的龟头，卡卡西呻吟了一声，精液淅淅沥沥的射了出来。

“你好久没有陪我了。”卡卡西恢复了点精力，喘息着看着带土。

“……最近公司项目太忙了，我实在没时间回家。”带土摸摸卡卡西的小脑袋，“我这不是来补偿你了吗？”

“哼，我才不要和你做了呢。”卡卡西撇过头去，纤细的脚丫却向带土的鼠蹊部踩去，却发现他被西装裤包裹着的下身早已挺立，前列腺液沁过了裤子，让卡卡西感受到了带土的欲望。

“你这不是很爽吗？”带土笑着俯下身，用舌尖舔弄着龟头的小口。卡卡西还没有渡过不应期，他挣扎着往后退，一不小心带动了身体里跳蛋的移动，它再次蹭过了卡卡西的敏感点。卡卡西软下腰来，再也逃不开了。

带土从柱身舔到卡卡西的阴囊，顺着他的小腹用舌尖挑逗他的肚脐。卡卡西用仅剩的力气扭着腰想要躲开，被带土在腰窝轻轻一摸，就乖乖躺平任由带土动作了。没被抚慰过的乳头已经悄然挺立起来，带土顺势含住已经等同于送到嘴边的乳头，用牙齿轻轻咬住红晕，舌头用力舔弄着卡卡西乳尖的凹陷，像小孩子吸奶一般发出了“啧啧”的声响。带土雨露均沾，一边用手指玩弄一下左边的乳尖，或者是用嘴含住乳头将其拉长。在弹回去的瞬间，卡卡西感觉又痛又爽，有点害怕带土继续，但是又期待着下一次他的进攻。卡卡西抓紧带土的头发，胸口一直向带土嘴里送去，带土环抱住卡卡西的腰身，手指顺着他的脊骨抚摸向上，捏住了卡卡西的后颈。

卡卡西喉结滚动，控制不住自己从内心感受到的舒爽，他如同被驯养的家猫一般，“呼噜呼噜”地躺在了带土的身下。

带土吐出被嘴手玩弄的又红又水润的乳头，他将卡卡西的身体摆弄成跪趴状，这个令人羞耻的姿势让卡卡西的后穴再次感受到了一股难耐的酸软，卡卡西从内心深处感受到了种空虚，跳蛋已经完全无法满足他了，他需要一种更加粗壮的物什狠狠地捅进来。

红艳的穴口在带土的注视下吐出了一小股液体，带土用手指抹去，而且舔舐了一番：“卡卡西，你可真是淫荡啊。”

“废话少说！到底做不做！”卡卡西把头埋在枕头里，发出闷闷的声音，“你不做我就去找别人了！”

“啧，”带土扶住自己的性器，对准穴口一点点插入，“当然做了，卡卡西，你这辈子都别想找别人。”

卡卡西一吞下性器，他就被带土那粗大而炙热的物什所惊到了。他的注意力全部集中到了自己的后穴，感受带土的一寸寸插入，他变成了一个被钉在带土肉棒上的玩物。

带土似乎是嫌卡卡西的穴内过于紧致，他用力拍打卡卡西白嫩的屁股，在上面留下了鲜红的掌印：“放松点！”卡卡西被拍的一激灵，肠肉不自觉地收缩，夹得带土长吁一口气，差点就这样射了出来。

“我是叫你放松一点，你怎么越夹越紧了？”带土捏住卡卡西的腰身，猛然挺腰，措不及防将阴茎整根插入。

“你……你说的容易！慢……慢点！唔！”卡卡西感受到粗大的肉棒一寸寸摩擦过他的敏感点，“等等……！你先拔出去！”

“为什么啊？”带土专心寻找着卡卡西体内那小小的凸起，“这不挺爽的？你的后穴正缠绕着我不放我走呢。”

卡卡西感受到带土的顶弄，爽得双腿直颤，差点整个人趴了下去，幸好带土握住了他的腰身，卡卡西满脸潮红回头瞪了带土一眼，虽然在带土眼里他更像是抛了一个媚眼：“呜……！跳、跳蛋……还在里面……唔！太深了……小穴被、被填满了……！”

“还有跳蛋啊。”带土恍然大悟般退出了卡卡西的身体，正当他以为带土将要好心帮他拿出来，松了一口气，没想到带土拿起手机，瞬间将跳蛋的功率调到了最高档。卡卡西瞬间被刺激地蜷缩起了身子，就要经历再一次的高潮，却被带土用拇指按住了马眼，阻止了他的射精。卡卡西扭腰想逃开他，但是因为自己的要害之处被带土拿捏着，不敢太过用力挣扎。这反而给了带土机会，他的肉棒整根顶入，相信如果不是因为卡卡西的穴口太小，他甚至想将阴囊也送入如此温暖之地，而跳蛋也随之进入了更深的地方。

跳蛋进入了更加深处，卡卡西的肚子又酸又软，刺激得他浑身控制不住的痉挛，整个人在带土的身下颤抖着。

带土一边享受着高热紧窄的小穴，一边享受着跳蛋震动带给龟头的按摩。后穴紧紧包裹着肉棒的整个柱身，在他稍微抽出肉棒，肠肉就亲热地缠上来，像一千张小嘴密密麻麻亲吻着柱身，他便握住卡卡西细白的腰身，更加用力地向更深处挺进。他低下头舔舐着卡卡西背上冒出的些许汗珠，舌头粗糙的表面刺激得卡卡西想要逃开，却被带土的双手紧紧禁锢在他的身下，一寸也逃离不开。

卡卡西被带土按着敏感点肏弄的理智几经崩溃，他张大了嘴，津液从嘴角流出，后穴缩得更紧，令带土的每一次抽插都显得格外困难。带土将粗长坚硬的鸡巴肏到最深处，卡卡西控制不住地扬起了头颅，肚子微微鼓起，似乎是跳蛋进入了从未有人触及之地。

带土与卡卡西十指紧握，几下冲刺，狠狠干到了最底，将阴茎整根埋在了后穴，接着射出了一股一股浓稠的白精，一点都没有漏出，全部留在了卡卡西的体内。在带土射精的瞬间，卡卡西再次达到了高潮，后穴也紧紧的缠住了带土的肉棒，似乎在留念它的勇猛。

“唔……！好爽！带土……”卡卡西脱力般将脑袋砸入枕头，发出了令男人能再次热血沸腾的喘息声。他看向带土，疑惑道：“你怎么还不出去？”

“……卡卡西。”带土低头啃咬着卡卡西的嘴唇，“我要在你体内射尿。”带土的眼睛里没有丝毫的笑意。偏执的基因已经印刻在了每一位宇智波的基因里，他没有说想，他只是告知卡卡西他现在要做什么。

“……”卡卡西放任自己被带土啃咬，灰黑色的眼睛与带土纯黑的双眸对视着，他在里面找不到一丝玩笑的含义。卡卡西叹了口气，扶住带土的头狠狠的亲吻了上去，像狼崽子宣誓主权一样，将带土的嘴唇咬得鲜血淋漓。

带土放开了尿关，肆意得将滚烫的尿液射入了卡卡西的后穴。

卡卡西皱着眉头，忍耐着洁癖的发作，享受着带土对他的占有。

他知道，他这辈子都离不开宇智波带土了。


End file.
